


Don't Touch My Hair!

by Raven1704



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Bad Mood, Bad haircut, Hair, Hair Dyeing, Haircuts, M/M, Neil Josten is Not Fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1704/pseuds/Raven1704
Summary: Neil needs a haircut and the only person to cut it right has graduated, so he decides to go to a barbershop.Of course, nothing good can come of this.The first time neil goes to a barbershop and it doesn't end well.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 28





	Don't Touch My Hair!

Neil's hair was very large, and he was fine with this until it started falling all over his face and it was really annoying, so he decide to go to a barbershop to cut it (Allison already had finished college, so she couldn't cut it)

He went to the hairsalon with Andrew and asked to the stylist to cut a little from the upper part of his head and the sides. The stylist said she understood. What a blatant lie.

When Neil saw himself in the mirror, he almost screamed. Neil never bothered if his haircut looke well or not. He was on the run, so it didn't mattred at the time. But now, he was safe and he could worry about those things. And seriously, he wasn't exaggerating, the haircut was bad. It wasn't the worst you could see in your life, but definitly it didn't look good. It made his head look like a crooked triangle, and some parts had more hair than the others. It was completely uneven, and Neil was upset.

Andrew wasn't happy, either. He loved Neil´s hair. It was like the ice cream, he couldn't live without it. And now, he wanted to tear apart that stylist for ruin his beautiul hair. But he didn't. The stylist was almost crying after Neil told her about how much he hated the haircut, so it wan't necessary

They went back to the dorms, where Neils stayed alone because Andrew had classes and he wouldn't be back until night. By this time it was almost four in the afternoon. Neil entered into his dorm, and luckily Kevin wasn't there or Neil would take it out on him and it wouldn't be nice.

He started pacing for all the dorm and finally get into the bathroom an looked in the mirror. He was in a bad mood. He found some scissors and began to fix his haircut. It was better, but he still felt a bit mad, and without thinking to much, picked up his keys, and went to the store to buy hair dye.

At first, he was going to pick the cheaper he could find, but then decided to buy the one that seemed the most reliable and the most expensive. He picked black, the darker black he could find, payed it and went back to the dorms.

He already had practice in this, so it was easy and and it didn't take long to finish dyeing everything. It was almot six by now, and Andrew would be there any minute so he started preparing dinner.

When he finished, he took a shower to wash his hair and looked in the mirror. His hair was completely black and made his blue eyes stand out. Now, he was happy and looked really well. He hoped Andrew like it, too.

The moment he came out of the bathroom, the front door opened, and Andrew entered. He hadn't see Neil, yet, so Neil moved closer until he was face to face. Andrew was atonished.

"Hey", Neil greeted. "Do you like it?". His voice sounded worried. What if Andrew didn't like it or thought he was stupid for doing that just for a bad haircut. Andrew remained silent for a couple minutes before starting moving forward and asking, "Yes or no?"

Neil smirked, "Yes", and both meet each other halfway and kissed while Andrew tugged to his hair to get him closer.

Neil separated a little, so just their noses were touching, "So... Do you think I look good?"

"You look hot", Andrew said with hoarse voice, and before Neil could say anything, he kissed him again leaving his words die in his mouth.

Definitely, Andrew liked the haircut and the new color.

***What happen in the couch is a great proof of that.***

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I was inspired by this because I saw a video on Youtube about a guy who dyes his hair after a bad haircut and I thought "Hey, how would Neil react in a situation like this?" and BOOM!! This came out.
> 
> If you like it, don't forget to leave comments and kudos. Bye!!!


End file.
